Participation in recreational activities has grown in recent years as more and more individuals are introduced to activities and sports, such as waterskiing, wakeboarding, kite boarding, knee boarding, snow skiing, snowmobiling, rollerblading, skateboarding, and so forth.
In many of these activities or sports one or more individuals may be pulled, towed, or transported behind a vehicle. In many cases, the individuals may be towed utilizing a rope and handle system, such towing systems have not kept pace with other technological advances that individuals have come to expect on a daily basis.